Ark Thompson
Ark Thompson went to the same school as Leon Scott Kennedy, but both went their separate ways after that as Ark became a Private Detective and Leon... sorta became a cop. After the fall of Raccoon City, Ark was paid to investigate Umbrella's facility on Sheena Island and discovered the horrible things going on under the command of Vincent Goldman. In retaliation, Goldman started a Zombie Apocalypse and caused Ark's helicopter to crash, leaving him with amnesia. 'Initial Investigation' At Leon Request While investigating the events on Sheena Island, Ark presented himself as Vincent Goldman in order to obtain information from Andy Holland. This was easy to do, due to Vincent never personally showing himself to Andy, but this had the unfortunate side effect of making Andy a vehement enemy of Ark's. Vincent, once he learned of Ark's deception from Lott Klein, caught up with the detective bent on killing him, but Ark escaped to the roof. Vincent Goldman getting possession of his dog tags in the conflict. Ark finds a helicopter there and takes off. Vincent grabs a hold of one of the railings and damages the fuselage enough to cause it to crash. Amnesia Ark survives the crash, but is left amnesiac in the process. Armed with a handgun, he travels back into the island's city, trying to explain what happened to him, finding an unconscious Vincent in a street, clutching the dog tags. This leads him to assume that the man on the ground is Ark. He finds the city overrun with zombies, using his gun to defend himself, but he presses on to discover the truth. A phone call from Andy, coupled with photographs at Andy's workplace, convince Ark that he is really Vincent and thereby responsible for the horrible acts performed on the island. He also finds fellow survivors, Lott and Lily Klein, who both know the truth of his identity but refuse to trust him due to his fear to be "punished" by him for telling Vincent that he was a spy. Ark protects both children from the island's zombies by himself. Tyrants and other creatures at numerous points couldn't stop Ark. Finally Ark convincing Lott to confide in Ark about his identity. Ark's memories surge back, and he recalls his mission to put the Umbrella facility out of commission. Ark and the Klein children locate an emergency helicopter in the facility, but a prototype for a new kind of Tyrant, named the Type, stands between them. Ark manages to hold the beast off before joining the children in the helicopter, with the Hypnos-T Type in hot pursuit. Flying above the island, they discover the Tyrant managed to grasp onto the helicopter, attempting to kill the three inside. Ark then uses the chopper's missile launchers to finally obliterate the Tyrant, and he, Lott and Lily fly back towards the mainland. Sleeping With Jill Valentine Soon after Sheena Island, Ark joined up with Leon to talk about there events with Umbrella. Specking about how their own lifes have changed. Leon suggest to workout and prepare for the next Outbreak. Ark and Leon headed out towards a local Gym. They both got onto the weights until suddenly Jill Valentine walked in. Ark felt something he never felt in his entire lifetime. He left Leon behind and got chatting with Jill. Soon after they both ended up kissing and Jill took Ark back to her Mansion. After sleeping with Jill, Ark Thompson was never seen again................ Trivia Ark brought his Dog Tags. End of discussion! Ark is loosely based on an older Biohazard manga character. This guy also looks like Ark Thompson that was written two years before Biohazard: Gun Survivor was even released. Biohazard: Stange Beast of the Northern Sea came out around early 1998. The manga book was written by Flagship who handle many of the early Biohazard stories. They also wrote the scenario and characters for Biohazard: Gun Survivor game in 2000. Which then on after Flagship included the Sheena Island event during the start of Biohazard Zero. Both characters look very similar in appearance but they are not the same person. Fan Made Movie http://www.deviantart.com/art/DON-T-STOP-BELIEVEIN-ShadowLeggy-Tribute-399554209 Gallery Sprite Edit Ark Thompson by Spagetti Cigarette.png|2D Ark Thompson. Ark Thompson AT by Erangot.jpg|You Know It. ArkT.jpg|Biohazard 4 Mod! ArkRenderBTM.png|Behind The Mask. ARK534d5.png|Ark Raids Biohazard One! ArkHub2014.png|HUD System Ark.jpg|Promo Art. Ark photo.png|Photo Shy. resident_evil__survivor_by_doubleleggy-d71r7gy.png|I think we all know what this is. survivors_by_doubleleggy-d3gkm2k.png|Yes. Resident_Evil_Gun_Survivor_by_GMANTLExp.jpg|Total Impact. ark_and_elza_chibi_by_badgirl344-d67l0cl.jpg|Ark and Eliza Walker from Biohazard 1.5. My_Ark_Profile_Pic_XD_by_BlackWorufu.jpg|Ark Art. ark_thompson__re_survivor__by_kikiavelan-d6uo1cl.png|More You Say. Ark_Thompson_by_kageokami96.jpg|Yes More Ark. Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Policeman Category:Friends With Leon Category:Army Man Category:Marksman Category:Sheena Island Takedown Category:Memory Lost Category:Man Category:Undercover Spy Category:Resident Evil Survivor